Unexpected Beginnings
by Syrus
Summary: Takes place just after the Turnabout Goodbyes trial in game one. Edgeworth goes to Phoenix's office to give him a proper thank you for defending him successfully in court. PhoenixEdgeworth, One Shot


**Unexpected Beginnings**

Spoilers for the end of the first game. I am not sure when Maya left the office after the first game, but in I've decided that she will be here for this story and leave soon after.

**December 29, 5:26 PM**

**Wright and Co Law Offices**

**Phoenix Wright's Personal Office**

It was a day after the big Edgeworth trial and I decided that I had earned myself a little break after such a huge case. Maya and I were about to close the office for the night, and for the next few weeks, but I had to finish up some remaining paperwork from the trial. I couldn't believe that I had to work straight through Christmas, but it was definitely for a good cause. Although Edgeworth wasn't the most social or cheerful, he was a good person, and I knew I owed him that much. It was partly because of him I became a defense attorney, after all. I was still working on those papers when I heard someone enter my office.

"Maya, I'm almost done. Then we can get those burgers – " I cut off suddenly when I looked up and saw who it was.

It was Edgeworth! I definitely wasn't expecting to see him so soon after his trial.

"Edgeworth. It's…nice to see you." I said awkwardly since I was caught off guard by his sudden appearance.

"Wright. I…just wanted to come by…and…uhhh…personally…thank you…since I believed that I…uhhh…did an inadequate job of it after the trial." Edgeworth said in a nervous rush, not one to take part in idle chat.

I inwardly smiled at Edgeworth's attempt at a thank you, knowing that it must have been very difficult for him to have to thank someone he probably considered somewhat of a rival in the past.

"Don't mention it." I replied with a little smile.

Edgeworth's usual calm, cold, and collected demeanor suddenly returned.

"Believe me, Wright. If there was any way that I could possibly have denied it, I wouldn't have." he said with slight sarcasm.

Then he stood there, not saying anything for a few moments, and was seemingly unable to make eye contact. I quickly realized that he had not come here just to say thank you. I decided to wait until he said something, since I knew he was not one to open up when he was prodded.

"I just don't believe…von Karma?" Edgeworth said quietly in confusion and disbelief, almost as if he was talking to himself.

I could now see that even if the truth was that Edgeworth clearly had nothing to do with his father's death, the event would haunt him for the rest of his life. It must have been quite a blow to him to find that someone he trusted and learned the tricks of his trade from was in fact his father's killer.

"I've been such a fool. To think I had my father's killer in front of me for all these years and to never have known." Edgeworth derisively laughed at himself, his lip curling in disgust.

"You know von Karma even better than I do. If he wanted to keep something hidden, it stayed hidden." I said as comfortingly as I possibly could.

Edgeworth's voice turned even more cold.

"He let me think that I could possibly have murdered my father for fifteen years." he said, the pain obvious in his voice, "How I've betrayed my father, becoming a prosecuting attorney and learning from his murderer!"

Edgeworth looked away from me, his distress very obvious. I felt very helpless in comforting him, since this is something I definitely was not good at. I put my hand on his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. I felt his shoulder initially tense up where I had touched him, but he didn't shrug the hand away. I tried to think of something, anything, I could say to make the situation a little better, but my mind was blank. What could I say to someone who was haunted by nightmares of his father's murder for fifteen years?

"Miles…" I whispered, feeling pained to see him like this.

I hated seeing him think that he had no one he could turn to in the world, having one of the only people he really trusted turn out to be the root of his deepest troubles and darkest emotions. When he raised his eyes to me again, the cold look of steel was gone. All I could see was vulnerability and anguish reflecting in his dark grey eyes. Suddenly my body was on autopilot. Even I did not know what I was doing. With the hand that was still on his shoulder, I pulled him into myself in an embrace and gently pressed my lips against his. I suppose this was my way of showing him that he wasn't alone, and that he'd always have someone to go to.

What surprised me even more than my own action was Edgeworth's response after he got over his initial astonishment. Seconds after I'd kissed him, I completely expected him to push me away in disgust, but this didn't happen. Instead, I felt him pulling me even closer and anchor his hands in my hair, turning the kiss we were sharing into something much more passionate. Suddenly I was driven by desire for him that I never really knew I had. I pressed my tongue against his lips, demanding entrance. The moment our tongues touched, I barely resisted the urge to groan, the pleasure I felt in that moment being so intense. As we kissed, I felt the cravat around his neck tickling my chin, and I stopped myself from giggling, knowing this was definitely not the time for that. I needed to get that out of my way. In fact, I wanted to get his whole shirt out of my way.

I threw his maroon coat off his shoulders and quickly set myself to unfastening the cravat and unbuttoning his shirt, all the while, keeping his lips locked with mine. I never wanted this to end, cursing myself for not realizing my feelings sooner. Edgeworth's feelings seemed to reflect mine, given the way he was actively participating as well.

As my hands slowly traveled over his now bare chest and back, he arched himself into my body and moaned almost desperately, "Ahhh…Phoenix…"

Hearing him say my name like that caused a muffled moan to leave my lips. Edgeworth then pushed my blue coat from my shoulders and began unbuttoning my shirt when a voice brought us back to reality.

"Hey, Nick! Are you done yet? I wanted to get the burgers already!" Maya said, her voice floating in from the reception area of the office.

Edgeworth and I suddenly pushed away from each other. Both of us had completely forgotten about the world for a moment, concerned only with one another. Edgeworth barely had time to get his shirt on when Maya walked into my office.

"Can we leave now, pleee – " Maya stopped short on her sentence when she noticed that Edgeworth was in the office.

The more time she had to examine the situation, the more confused she looked. Her eyes darted from both Edgeworth's and my disheveled hair to Edgeworth's cravat and our coats on the floor to Edgeworth's unbuttoned shirt. Maya's mouth dropped open when she realized the implications of the evidence. All of us stood awkward silence, none of us knowing exactly what to say, when Maya finally got something out.

"Wha- wha- what was going on here?" she asked in shock even if she was pretty certain of the answer.

In response I just looked at her sheepishly, knowing that I must have been blushing deeply, and said, "Umm…uhhh…nothing. Umm…Maya…could we get a moment alone, please?"

"Uhh…okay…I'll just be waiting outside." Maya said with difficulty, still not able to get over what she just saw.

Maya walked out of the room, shaking her head. Now I finally turned to Edgeworth, who seemed to look as embarrassed as I felt. Now there was an awkward silence between us, neither of us sure what to make of current events.

"Wright…what just happened here?" Edgeworth whispered, obviously unable to comprehend what just occurred.

"I…don't know. Maybe we just got a little carried away?" I replied, knowing that this probably was not an accurate description of what just happened.

"Did…you…just want to forget it happened?" Edgeworth asked, his expression unreadable, but a hint of disappointment just detectable in his voice.

I thought carefully about my answer. Much of what just happened didn't make sense, but one thing I knew was that, not only did I always want to remember this, I also didn't want it to end.

"No. I don't." I answered simply.

In response, Edgeworth gave me a little smirk and said, "Neither did I. But don't mistake this as a sign that I will go any easier on you in court!"

I just laughed and said, "I wouldn't even dream of it."

I waited until Edgeworth had made himself presentable again, and then we walked out to the reception area of the office where Maya was waiting.

"Are you two…done…now?" she asked me hesitantly.

I smiled to myself as I made my way to the front door of the office.

"Not even close. But anyway, let's get those burgers." I said, turning my head to Maya as I opened the door and gave her a wink.

Maya chased after me out of the door and said, "Hey, wait!"

I noticed Edgeworth rolling his eyes and following us. I couldn't stop smiling as I continued to walk. What an unexpected beginning…


End file.
